Persona 3 two
by Twilightdueler13
Summary: With nothing but post cards and the little information he salvaged, Arashi Arisato set himself to look for the cause of his brothers death. But with an ordeal that has yet to pass, how will Arashi be able to handle the shadows? Step back into the 'night'


**My first attempt at a Persona fanfic. I was inspired by the game Persona 3 and thought to myself "man... What if the MC had a little brother?" And that thought flourished into many other thoughts and questions. For instance "If he had a younger brother, then he would have stayed in the same orphanage until separated when Minato left for high school, leaving his little brother behind with nothing, but a few post cards once in awhile." Then came the thought that gave birth to this story, "what if Minato's little brother went to Gekkoukan High and tried to investigate his brother's death? Considering the outside world does not know the true cause of death when he sacrificed himself for the seal." Anyways, heres the new story.**

**loading...**

**loading...**

**loading...**

**loading...**

**(now playing: Persona 3 burn my dread reincarnation: Burn my dread)**

A boy about the age of 15 walked through a crowd wearing a school uniform that was completely black except the inside white T-shirt. His shortish long blue hair reached the back of his neck, while the banes covered his eyes. He was carrying a back-pack with a keychain hanging off from the zipper with a cross shaped symbol that was completely black. He looked straight ahead and smiled, almost as if he was looking beyond the crowd of people.

It then flashed with the same boy with his hair slicked back and fingerless MMA gloves on and wearing only black shorts with the gloves. He was inside a cage with only another person wearing identical items of clothing. The boy through a punch at his opponent. He ducked and sent a left hook to the boy's stomach. The boy backed up a bit then ducked under a right hook while throwing a right punch to his opponent's face, then kicked him in the side. The opponent backed up a bit and held his sides. The boy gave him no time to rest as he jumped in the air and kicked the right side of his face with his left leg. The boy landed facing away from his opponent, who was knocked out. The boy then shakes his head, letting the hair fall in front of his face. His light blue eyes shined with happiness.

It then flashed to a younger version of the boy crying while hugging a similar looking boy, who looked older, who patted his head.

"Don't worry... I promise I will come back for you."The older one said as he squats down and hands the boy a black cross shaped keychain.

It then flashed to the same older boy holding up one finger up towards the sky. The younger boy was crying behind him and screaming.

"Aniki! Don't leave me!" The younger boy was screaming as he ran towards the older boy, but wasn't even getting any closer to the boy.

His vision then flashed to the boy, now older again, standing on the train as he stared out the window.

A different boy on the train, wearing a similar uniform and a grey beanie was siting across from the boy from earlier.

A girl with longer curly blond hair wearing a silk long-sleeved shirt and black skirt with black stockings was riding a limo under the train the two boys were riding.

A woman siting in a desk was signing papers. She wore a black office suit and skirt and a white handkerchief tied around her neck. She pushed some of her long red hair from her face and stared out the window with another woman with short light brunette hair and a grey office suit and skirt walking in with a few papers and books.

The same blue haired boy took off the black cross keychain from his back-pack and stared at it. He then turned it around and read the two words that are engraved in white.

_Memento mori._

**(song end)**

**loading,loading,loading.**

The blue haired boy walked into an apartment building. It was quite clean with the occasional spider webs. He walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. A creepy looking man walked in. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie hanging from his neck. He looked at the boy, which looked more like a glare than a stare.

"Are you the new transfer student that is to be taking resident in room 105?" The man asked. The boy nodded. The man pulled out a shirt of paper and a pen.

"Read over the guide lines and then sign your name at the bottom." The boy took the pen and paper from the man. The boy read through the guide lines, which consisted of rules and regulations concerning his stay within the dorm. The boy signed the bottom of the paper with his name:

Arisato Arashi.

"Here you go sir. If I may ask, what's your name?" The boy asked. The man took the paper and pencil and pulled out a key and handed it to Arashi.

"Jin Kurosawa." The man said. Arashi pulled out a post card from his back-pack and read over it.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Officer Kurosawa Jin-san?" Arashi asked. Jin nodded and pulled out a map labeled Iwatodai. He then gave it to Arashi.

"He's my younger brother. He works in a police station in the Paulownia Mall, which is marked on this map. May I ask what is your business with him?" Jin asked as he glared down at Arashi. Arashi picked up the map and stuffed it in his pocket and smiled at Jin.

"I'm investigating something that happened about four or five years ago. Officer Kurosawa might have a few answers I seek." Arashi said. Jin nodded and cupped his chin in a thinking position.

"If it is rumors you require, I could be of assistance. Rumors come to me before they start to spread more often." Jin said as he put on a pair of glasses.

"What do you know about the mysterious death of Minato Arisato?" Arashi asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Jin stared at the ceiling for a moment before he replied.

"Not much. It is said he died in a hospital with a group of friends at his side. The group of friends brought him in a hour before that after he showed signs of rapid health problems. The rumor that spread around said that **he died in his "lover's" hands**." Jin said as he saw Arashi writing in a note pad.

"Can I get the names of his friends and possibly this "lover" of his?" Arashi asked. Jin nodded and jotted down a couple of names.

"The only ones I know of is a girl named Yukari Takeba who is a employee in the Kirijo Group, Mitsuru Kirijo, the president of the Kirijo Group, Akihiko Sanada, a police officer who recently moved out of the city for a case, Ken Amada, who is a junior in the school you will be going to, Fuuka Yamagishi, who is head technician at the Kirijo Group and Junpei Iori, who I don't have much information on. The mysterious "lover" is still unknown to me and to everyone else." Jin said as he handed to list to Arashi.

"Why are you helping me? Haven't we just recently met?" Arashi asked suspiciously. Jin glared at Arashi, making said boy feel a little uneven.

"Because when I look in your eyes, I see someone with a shady path ahead yet will stop at nothing to reach the end. I guess what I am trying to say is, you look like your out for blood." Jin said, making Arashi twitch a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arashi raised one eye brow in annoyance at the riddles the Jin seems to be spilling.

"You will understand in due time. But fare warning, sometimes the things you will find might not be as bearable as you may think." Jin said.

"I will keep that in mind." Arashi said as he said good night and left to good to his room. While he was down the hallway to his room, he muttered "crazy old man needs to make some sense." to himself while he was checking the room numbers. He found 105 and pulled out the key. He took a deep breath then unlocked the door. The room was quite spacious, considering the room had a twin size bed, along with a desk and a T.V. along with a night stand. The T.V. was in the far left corner with the desk along the wall beside it and a window above the desk. The bed was across from the desk on the other wall, leaving enough room for someone to swing a broom in the middle of the room and not break anything. Arashi placed his back-pack on his bed and unzipped it, releasing whats inside. He picked up a laptop, a mouse, and a charger and placed them on the desk. He then noticed a note on the desk.

'Your belongings will arrive shortly tomorrow. Have a nice day.'

"Sigh, at least they warned me to wear the uniform today. Well lets set up." The boy spoke to himself as he plugged in the charger into a plug-in and plugged the charger into the laptop along with the mouse. He then turned on the laptop and started organizing his stuff. He turned and looked at the door he came in earlier and saw a map of the dorm.

"So that's where the bathroom is." Arashi spoke. He began mumbling to himself. He jumped when he heard the words "you got mail." from his laptop. He opened up the email and began reading out load.

"Arisato Arashi, Gekkoukan High School would like to welcome you to our school. We would like for you to look at our website and look apon the opportunities we as a school community like to present you. Click the link below." Arashi clicked the link and began reading the front page. Nothing was anything to ever note to self as far as Arashi could see. He then spotted a link to the "honorary graduates." With nothing better to do, Arashi clicked it and cycled through the list of graduates from the past 10 years. He then landed on one name that he recognized instantly. Kirijo Mitsuru. Arashi clicked on the name and was brought to a web page that was dedicated to the student. It gave a photo ID of the person when graduating school and a list of achievements and such. What was note worthy was the news reports on the "mysterious death of a student" and "Kirijo bids farewell to friend." Arashi clicked on the first one and saw a face that made his heart skip a beat.

_"Come on! You gotta drink milk to grow up otouto!" _

_"No way Aniki!" _

_"Whatever. Hey lets play Kagome Kagome with the others!"_

_"Hey! Wait up aniki!"_

_"Come on slow poke! Gotta be faster to catch up to me!"_

"Aniki..." a small tear escaped Arashi's eyes until he shook his head and began reading the article. After Arashi finished reading, he backed up a web page and clicked on the other article. It showed a group of people gathered together and bowing their heads before a shrine as a coffin was closed. Arashi recognized Mitsuru in the picture as she was standing with a group of friends and a dog. One caught his interest though. She had blond short hair and ear muffs on. Her eyes had the same kind of blue as his brother's as she was crying.

"Is that the mysterious lover?" Arashi asked himself. He pulled out a cord from his back-pack and connected it to the laptop then pulls out his cell phone and connected it to the cord. He saved the picture to the phone's memory and then unplugged the phone. He then went to the picture icon on his phone and saw that the picture of the group at the shrine was in his phone.

"Today was just full of development. Not like I'm gonna complain anytime soon." Arashi said to himself before shutting off the computer and heading off to the bathroom in the dorm. Little did he know, the laptop's screen turned on with a static screen. An outline of a person appeared in the screen. The shadow mouth opened in the shape of a smile. The screen then went blank with the T.V. now on the static screen with the smiling shadow. The shadow came out of the T.V. screen and went through the window in the night sky. On the outside, similar shadows came out from many windows from the dorms and apartment buildings. All scattered into the streets, hiding within the darkness.

**Loading/loading/loadi-**

**(BGM: Persona 3 burn my dread reincarnation: Want To Be Close)**

Arashi was standing in front of the gate to Gekkoukan High. Instead of a back-pack, he had a brown binder like the rest of the students walking by or looking at him. Many of them whispered to themselves while Arashi walked through the front gate heading towards the school. Some male students recognized him from T.V. as one of the top adolescence division in a fighting circuit. Girls were whispering about him nearly looking like the 'rumored boy' from five years ago. A boy in a matching uniform as the rest of the students with the exception of the grey beanie walks be side Arashi and holds out his hand, catching Arashi's attention.

"Hey bro, names Sato Nagahara. Call me Beat." Beat introduced himself as Arashi stood still for a moment. Arashi then shook Beat's hand.

"I'm-" before Arashi could introduce himself, Beat beat him to it.

"Arashi Arisato, you are pretty much a celebrity around here. Which reminds me, when ever you need info on rumors, I'm the goto guy." Beat said enthusiastically as he stuck his thumb out and poked his chest with it.

"Why is it that rumors are so important right now?" Arashi asked as he stared at Beat. Beat pulled out a Japanese fan out with a red dot in the middle of it and held it in front of his face.

"Well my good sir, rumors are very important to the common folk and provide very good information on things. Gekkoukan has been run by rumors for the past few years and is what got the **Underground Informant Group** recognized as a valued interest source for many kids. Apparently when someone starts a rumor, people love to investigate it. Like for example, you say that Paulownia Mall is haunted, many students will go there to test out the rumor. Be warned, for the past few days, rumors started becoming true." Beat explained to Arashi.

"How so?" Arashi asked.

"Well for starters, it was rumored that Paulownia Mall actually was haunted. Someone saw some strange thing at night when they sneaked in. The thing chased the person until the person left. Next you got the shrine having a mysterious blue butterfly hanging around **every Sunday**." Beat said.

"Interesting. Anyway I can contact the Underground Informant Group?" Arashi asked.

"Well they have grunts who are always asking around about rumors so you should be able to see them around campus. They wear a arm-band with their group name on it. The grunts are bronze. The guys you want to go to that spread the rumors are the officers. They were silver. The higher ups are the ones that spread rumors for a price like a couple hundred yen. They are gold. The leader is Modoka Hiori. She's the one that keeps the whole operation going. The Hiori family is pretty rich along with their well known company in partnership with the Kirijo Group. Beware of her elder sister Ayumi Hiori. She's drop dead sexy while Modoka is given a beautifully innocent look. Ayumi is the student council president and has a lot of influence that will get you killed should you cross her. She also is a sadist and rumored masochist so expect a world of pain should you even look at her or Modoka the wrong way." Beat said as he scratched the back of his head as he felt a heated glare from behind him.

"Anything else you would like to add?" A girl at the same age as the boys said behind Beat. Arashi got a good look at her. She had longer curly blond hair wearing a silk long-sleeved shirt and black skirt with black stockings with a bust size unmatchable by any of the girls Arashi seen so far in Iwatodai.

"A-a-and that's Ayumi Hiori behind me!" Beat said as he stuttered and began to shake. Out of nowhere, Ayumi pulled out a black whip and cracked it on the ground. Beat jumped and hid behind Arashi. Arashi stared at Ayumi intently, as if he was sizing up an opponent.

"Arashi Arisato, age 15 of class 2-F. I welcome you to our school." Ayumi spoke in a monotone voice as she lifted her skirt up a bit and crossed her legs in a European bow.

"Thank you. I am curious as to why my friend is afraid though." Arashi said. He narrowed his eyes when he say Ayumi grin and cracked the whip again on the group.

"During my freshman presidency, I authorized the creation of an enforcer group to clean up the acts of our students so they can excel in the school years to come. Because of me, our student body has increased in the grade average and there have been no reports of rule breaking. With the backing of the principal of Gekkoukan, we have been giving the right to use force if necessary. As president of both the Student Council and Disciplinary committee, my word is now law. Now, be a nice honor student and bow before your betters!" Ayumi lashed at Arashi with the whip. Everything was silent as Ayumi went wide eyed.

"Is that all?" Arashi said as he was holding the whip's tip, an inch away from his face. Student were murmuring about 'how fast he is' and 'holy crap!'

"grrrr. This isn't over. I will have you bow before me by the end of this week!" Ayumi screamed as she walked away. Arashi yawned as cracked his neck.

"What was that all about?" Arashi asked Beat who was wide eyed as jaw was hanging from his mouth.

"N-nothing! Lets get to class already!" Beat yelled as he pulled Arashi into the school.

**Loading()Loading()Loading()Loadin-**

**(BGM: Persona 3 Burn my Dread Reincarnation: Deep Breath Deep Breath)**

Arashi stood in front of Class 2-F with a look of indifference. Beat took a deep breath then looked at Arashi.

"Smell that? Smells like a prosper year ahead of us!" Beat said enthusiastically as he grabbed the handle. Beat turned around and saw Arashi staring at the '2-F' sign.

"What's wrong? You coming?" Beat asked as he caught Arashi's attention.

"Yeah, in a minute. Go right ahead." Arashi said as he went back to staring at the sign. Beat shrugged and went in and closed the door behind him. Arashi pulled out a post card with a picture of a class and a teacher on it. Above them was the sign Class 2-F. Minato was in the picture too. Arashi shook his head and went inside. It was a normal high school class room, with white walls, with one wall having all the windows and well arranged desks.

"Bout time you got in here! I need your help!" Beat screamed as he was being chased around by a guy with the same uniform as everyone else. He had brown hair that was well combed and glasses on his face.

"Get back here you! I'll show you to mess with my research!" "I told you it was an accident Aido!" "Bullshit!" "Stop chasing me!"

"Aido Yagami." A voice spoke as Aido was running. Aido stood to a halt and began to sweat. Arashi turned to the owners voice and saw it was Ayumi. Ayumi sighed as she walked towards Aido while Beat stood at Arashi's side.

"Who's that guy?" Arashi asked. Beat sighed as whispered in Arashi's ear.

"Aido Yagami, hes in the same year as us and also apart of the Disciplinary Enforcer group that Ayumi built. Even though he looks quite nerdy, he is an expert on bo-staff usage. Put someone in the hospital once." Beat said as he saw Aido on the ground in a fettle position as he was getting whipped by Ayumi. Arashi sighed as he watched with indifference.

"Ok that's enough!" A female teacher walked through the door. Everyone went silent after that. Everyone then went to their seats with Arashi standing in front.

"I would like to welcome your new classmate Arashi Arisato. He will be studying with you all for the rest of your time in this school. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said as Arashi stood up straight.

"Arashi Arisato, pleased to meet you." Arashi bowed as he sat down in he seat the teacher assigned him which was next to Beat and in front of Ayumi. Arashi eye twitched at the seating arrangement, but said nothing.

**LOADING(LOADING)LOADI-**

**(****BGM: Persona 3 burn my dread reincarnation: Want To Be Close)**

Class was over and Arashi just finished packing his binder and was about to head out until Beat got in front of his desk.

"Hey, you wanna head to Paulownia Mall? I heard theres a sale going on at a record store there and I wanna check it out." Beat asked as he waited for Arashi's answer. Arashi was about to say no until he remembered about Officer Kurosawa.

"Sure, but can we stop somewhere there first? I had something important to do there." Arashi said as Beat grinned.

"How important? Life or death important?" Beat asked jittery.

"You could say that." Arashi said as he stood up and walked with beat out of school grounds.

**LOADIN-**

**(BGM: Persona 3 burn my dread reincarnation: When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars)**

Paulownia Mall was well lit on the inside as stores lined each other in a circle with a staircase in one point of the circle and a water fountain with a bench in front of it. At one side was Club Escapade, a place that smelled like a well made coffee blend, and the Police Station. The other side was two stores that seemed to have no names, a record store and an Arcade with a giant Jack Frost in the sign.

"This is Paulownia Mall?" Arashi asked as he walked in with Beat. Beat nodded as he stood next to Arashi.

"One of Iwatodai's finest hang outs and get togethers there is. Many rumors pass through here and there are some that even involves the place itself. This is where most of UIG get their information." Beat said while he waved his hand in a matter of fact gesture.

"Are you a member of UIG or something?" Arashi asked as he saw Beat jump a bit.

"Sorta, I'm what you call freelance. I feed some rumors to UIG and I get paid enough to buy me some good records once in awhile. Anyways, where did you need to stop?" Beat asked as he saw Arashi look around. Arashi spotted the Police Station and began to walk toward it with Beat following.

"The Police Station? What "life or death" stuff going on here?" Beat asked.

"Something that I need to take care of. You don't mind if you wait out here?" Arashi asked. Beat sighed and nodded. Arashi walked through the doors and spotted an officer at the front desk.

"Hello, can I speak to Officer Kurosawa please?" Arashi asked. The man looked up and stared at Arashi. Arashi looked at him and wondered if he seen him somewhere... wait, that is Officer Kurosawa.

"Speaking. May I have your name as well if you please?" Officer Kurosawa asked Arashi as Arashi nodded.

"Arashi Arisato. I heard you might know a thing or two about my brother." Arashi stated as Officer Kurosawa eyes lit up a bit. '_He's the one Jin told me that was sniffing around.' _Officer Kurosawa thought to himself.

"Who?" Officer Kurosawa asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know you had encounters with Minato Arisato on a near constant basis." Arashi retorted.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Officer Kurosawa said.

"How did he die?" Arashi asked. Officer Kurosawa stood straight.

"Classified." Officer Kurosawa retorted.

"What do you mean classified?" Arashi growled.

"I mean that is official police business and not available to the general public." Officer Kurosawa said.

"But I am the victim's next of kin!" Arashi slammed his hands on the desk.

"True, but all I am allowed to tell you is he died in the hospital slowly." Officer Kurosawa said coldly.

"What about the witnesses?" "Classified." "His time of death?" "Classified."

"What isn't classified?" Arashi asked.

"The front door." Officer Kurosawa said coldly. Arashi gritted his teeth.

"Fine. I WILL see you later." Arashi growled as he walked out.

"You alright man?" Beat asked. Arashi looked at him and sighed.

"I will be fine. Lets go." Arashi said as he followed Beat to the record store. He didn't notice the woman who walked behind him into the Police Department.

**LOADING*LOADING*LOADING*LOADING*LOAD-**

Arashi browsed the racks of CDs, pondering about his next move. _'Maybe I should break into the Police Department? Nah, too risky. What about Kirijo? Their president is bound to know something. But wouldn't she be held up in some important document stuff? Or maybe a meeting? Plus who would let some kid from the suburbs see their madame president?" _

Arashi rounded the corner as he went down the isle. _"It's just not fair. Are they not suppose to tell the next of kin about the cause of death or something? More like his last of kin... Anyways, I have no other solutions. I am gonna go visit the Kirijo Group and make an appointment with that president of theirs." _Arashi thought to himself. He looked out the window and saw a woman come out of the Police Station. Arashi went wide eyed and took out his camera. He went to the media function and viewed the picture he got from the internet. It was her, Yukari Takeba. She was in a grey business suit with her brown hair kept in a neat bun. She was holding a document in her hands and was walking towards the exit. Arashi immediately started moving.

"Hey Beat, I need to go. I will explain later." Arashi said next to Beat, making him jump. Beat turned around, but Arashi was already gone.

Arashi saw Yukari exit the building and followed in pursuit. He kept tailing her through out the streets through the city, waiting for a right moment to strike. He then saw what was ahead, the Kirijo Group building. _'I am not letting this chance get away! There might not be another time!' _Arashi thought in a panic. He ran up towards Yukari hollering for her to wait.

"Can I help yo-" Yukari said with a smile, but stopped when she saw who was running up to her.

"M-Minato...?" Yukari said with the slight chance of hope that she was right. Too bad, she was very close though. Arashi stop dead in his tracks with wide eyes. This was his chance. Someone who was there when his brother died, when he was alive, when he was breathing his last breathe as death's touch took him away from the world.

"I need to ask you something." Arashi said slowly as he pulled out a photo. It was a blue haired teen about the same age as Arashi wearing the same uniform and looks like a exact twin of Arashi.

"What can you tell me about him?" Arashi asked. Yukari took the photo and immediately dropped it and got on the defensive.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked with a slight venom in her voice. Someone who looked exactly like Minato right down to the facial structure happens to ask about said look alike wouldn't be considered ordinary.

"I'm Arashi Arisato. I was told that you would know something about my brother, Minato Arisato." Arashi said as he picked up the photo and put it away. One question ran through Yukari's mind as she stared at Arashi.

Minato had a brother?

"Minato had a brother?" Yukari asked out loud. Arashi's eye twitched a bit.

"Yes, and he's standing right here." Arashi said as he crossed his arms.

"Why did he never mention you?" Yukari asked.

"He probably never got around to mention his family. He did always talk about you and other people in the post cards." Arashi said as he pulled out a post card. It had a younger version of Yukari and Minato along with a bunch of other people in the picture with a kid and a dog in it too.

"Come with me." Yukari said as she handed back the post card. Right when Arashi put the post card away, Yukari grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the Kirijo Group building. The inside was huge, with a front desk with three workers there, a giant water fountain on the left, and a seating area on the right. Arashi saw an elevator on the right wall with stairs next to the lobby. He saw an elevator go up and began to follow its position. He saw walk ways above him connecting one part of the floor to another.

"Where are you taking me?" Arashi asked. Yukari led Arashi to the elevator and pushed the button.

"To see President Kirijo." Yukari said as the elevator doors opened. She led both her and Arashi inside. The door closed and Yukari pushed the '15' button. The elevator started going up. Arashi stared out the window as he waited to reach the floor. He suddenly heard a water drop slash and then a flash of white overcame his vision.

**(BGM: Persona 3 Burn My Dread Reincarnation: Subete no Hito no Tamashii no Shi)**

The flashing white faded as Arashi found himself in a room. A room that was completely velvet. He heard singing and piano playing, causing him to turn around and see a man hunched over a chair and a woman standing next to him, both hidden by the shadows.

"Welcome, to the velvet room." The man said as a flash of lightning shined through a window, revealing the features of the ones in the shadows. The woman had black hair with a white stripe of hair, red glasses with yellow eyes, a strange bluish velvet leotard dress of some sorts, red nail polish and black thigh boots. (AN: Link of picture on my page) The man was hunched back with hair only around the sides and back of his head, leaving the top bare. He wore a tuxedo with a black tie around his neck and a white handkerchief in his tuxedo pocket. He had a long pointed nose and stared at Arashi with wide eyes that look like they were stuck like that for a long time. His gloved hands were clapping.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor said. He then waved to the woman next to him.

"This is Martha. She is a residence here, like my self." The woman nodded, arms crossed.

"How very nice to meet you." Martha said.

"It has been a year since we had a visitor. Though you do bare a remarkable resemblance to one of our previous visitors." The man said as he waved his hand. A booklet appeared on a table in front of Arashi and instantly opened to a page.

"Five years ago, he signed this contract which granted him the power of the wild card. He was a incredible force of nature that brought an end to the fall long ago. He died knowing the meaning of his life, or to be exact, all life." Igor said. Arashi looked down and gasped. Engraved in pen was the name of someone who saved the world, and died giving himself to protect it.

Minato Arisato.

"M-my... brother?" Arashi choked out as he started to piece things together.

"Brother? How very interesting." Igor chuckled as he now knew the true reason of the resemblance.

"How did you know him? Can you tell me why he died?" Arashi asked. Igor nodded.

"He signed the contract that lies before you in order to combat those that come** only at an hour not known to those without the potential**." Igor explained.

"What is this 'potential'?" Arashi asked.

"The ability to harness one's inner self. **Persona**." Igor said as his eyes seemed to gleam.

"Persona?" Arashi asked. Igor nodded.

"Yes, your brother had more than one persona, as did all those who passed through this room. And now, so do you." Igor said as he waved his hand. Arashi's chest started to shine.

"Within you lies many Personas waiting for your calling." Igor explained as he grinned.

"What is a Persona exactly?" Arashi asked.

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that will protect you as you brave many hardships." Igor had a feeling of deja vu as he explained Persona.

"When will I awaken my Persona?" Arashi asked eagerly.

"That is for you to decide. But I fear it may be soon. A new ordeal has begun." Igor said as lightning struck again.

"We will meet again." Igor said as Arashi's vision was overtaken with a flash of white again.

**LOADING*LOADING&LOADIN-**

**(BGM: No music is currently playing)**

"Hey, were here." Yukari said as the elevator door opened. Arashi looked around him and found himself in the elevator again. _'wait, that guy forgot to tell me how my brother died!'_ Arashi thought in anger. He then saw Yukari.

"You ok? You zoned out for a bit." Yukari asked with concern. Arashi shook his head.

"I'm fine." Arashi said as he and Yukari walked through the elevator.

**Saving, please do not remove memory card/ Persona 3 two disk. Saving complete.**

**So what did you think of it? Review please and give me your thoughts. Also, I tried to style it like the games with the important words in Bold like the game and with the constant BGM playing. **

**R&R Cya!**


End file.
